In Internet telephony, least cost routing is a process that provides customers with inexpensive telephone calls. Providers offering routes to destinations are selected, evaluated, and removed based on call quality to maintain a competitive cost base and acceptable call quality. The call quality of a route can vary considerably between providers. Call quality may be measured by quality metric, such as Answer-Seize Ratio (ASR) and Average Call Duration (ACD).